Crutchy's Story
by Indara-Rose
Summary: Crutchy feels alone because he is a cripple. But when a girl on the street helps him, he finds out that maybe he isn't as alone as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want Nobody Carrying Me!

Kloppman came around the corner of the stairs and shook his head when he saw all the newsies still in bed, asleep. "Up! All youse up now!" he yelled as he shook the nearest bed. "I swear, you boys would neva' get out of bed if I didn' make youse." The boys groans could be heard through-out the room. It had been two weeks since the strike, things were easier on the newsies, but they still did not want to get out of bed every morning.

Crutchy sat up in bed, his leg hadn't stopped hurting since the Delancy brothers had worked him over. "I'll neva' complain, neva." Crutchy pulled himself up and limped over to the washroom, today was an especially bad day. "Hey ya Crutchy, how ya doin'?" Jack put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "I'm ok, I'se guess." Crutchy shrugged and slipped away from Jack to go shave. At sixteen, almost seventeen, Crutchy was still skinny as a rail. "I ain't neva' gonna get a goil, I'm to sickly." He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed that everyone was running past him quickly, leaving him alone. "What I wouldn't give to be normal." He muttered under his breath and hurried after the rest of the newsies. Today was just another day of pain and listening to people yell at him as he sold his papes.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this. It's probably only going to be a few chapters long. But I hope to get some reviews!**

**Indara**


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost noon and he had only sold ten of his thirty papes. Today was a really bad day. It was July and extremely hot and humid because it had rained the night before. Crutchy wiped the sweat from his forehead and called out small lies about the headlines. "Move it kid!" A man shoved him out of the way. Crutchy's papers fell to the ground as he attempted to keep his balance. The battle was soon lost as he hit the payment and felt rocks dig into his hands and arms.

"Are you ok?" a quiet voice asked and someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Crutchy looked up into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah, I thinks so." He sat up quickly and inspected the bloody scrapes on his left hand.

"Can I help at all?"

"Could youse help me stand?" Crutchy hated asking for help but there was no way he would be able to get up by himself.

"Of course." Small hands held his arms as he pulled himself up and steadied him as he leaned back a bit. When he was finally standing he could get a good look at the girl that had helped him. Her black hair was dirty and her face had smudges on it, her clothes were old and very worn; but her eyes shown bright like emeralds. She was at least a head shorter than him and surprisingly skinny.

"Tanks." Crutchy smiled at the girl.

"Go sit down on the bench over there, I'll get your papers and then I can take care of your hand." The girl quickly gathered his papers and walked over to where Crutchy was just lowering himself onto the bench.

"Here. Let me take a look at your hands." She smiled slightly and started to wipe away the blood from Crutchy's hand.

"Tanks, I coulda done it meself, though."

"I know but I wanted to help." Crutchy stared at her face, tense with concentration as she cleaned his wounds.

"What ya name?" "Marrissa. What's yours?"

"Crutchy." He smiled slightly at her confused look. "It's the nickname I have as a newsie. I don't use my real name, it's easier that way." He explained.

"Oh, I get it. The cops won't really know who you are, huh?" Crutchy's eyes when slightly wider at her comment.

"I live on the street too. Trust me, I know how band the bulls can get." Marrissa smiled at Crutchy's confused look. "My brother and I live down the alley right over there." She pointed down the alley behind them.

"Really? No parents huh?"

"No, they went out west and abandoned Alex and me. I doubt they even care if we're alive." She rolled her eyes and finished wrapping his hand in his bandana. "There that should do it. Just watch out for jerks that could knock you down again. Don't need to have your papers ruined."

"Thanks a lot. Maybe I'll see ya around here again sometime."

"Maybe." She smiled sweetly and turned to walk down the street.

"Hey Marrissa, wanna have lunch wit me. You could bring ya bruda if ya want." She turned back around and smiled.

"I'd like that. He's six, I hope you don' mind." "Nah! I like kids." "Sure. I'll just go get him."

**Well. That's the second chapter. I have no idea what else to do. Any of you have any ideas? I'd love to hear them. And of course I love reviews so please make me happy!**

**Indara**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was a smart kid but was severely underfed from what Crutchy could tell. They spent the after noon laughing as Alex ran around asking people to buy papers from Crutchy. Marrissa and Crutchy eventually decided that Alex should be a newsie. Crutchy met up with them everyday at the gate and they sold their papers together.

It was about two weeks after they had started selling together that Crutchy did not show up. "Mary, where's Crutchy?" Alex asked as he tugged on her skirt.

"I don't know, maybe one of the other newsies will know." Marrissa walked up to Blink as he walked out of the gates. "Blink! Ya seen Crutchy?" Blink looked up and immediately frowned.

"His legs all cramped up today, he can barely walk even wit' his crutch. He's at de lodge house if youse want to go see him." Blink tipped his newsie hat and walked off yelling fake headlines.

"Can we go see him please, Mary."

"Yeah, sure." Alex grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the street.

Crutchy lifted his head off his pillow as Alex came running in; smiling and laughing. "Hi Crutchy!" Alex jumped onto the bed and hugged him quickly.

"Hey Kid, whatcha doin' here?"

"Mary and I came to see you!" He smiled. Crutchy looked at the door as Marrissa walked through the door.

"Alex, I told you to stay with me." She frowned.

"Hey Crutchy."

"Hi." He muttered and looked down, embarrassed. Jack walked into the room from the washroom.

"Hey, you two come to cheer Crutchy up?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I should get sellin'. Alex, youse wanna come wit' me?" Alex looked up a Marrissa and smiled.

"Can I please, I'se like Jack?"

"Go on. Just make sure you do what Cowboy says, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex launched himself onto Jack's shoulders.

Marrissa sat down next to Crutchy and put a gentle hand on his bad leg. "How's your leg doin'?"

"Alright, I'se guess." He shrugged.

"Liar." She frowned "I can tell it hurts or you wouldn't be in bed."

Crutchy turned his head to the side and sighed. "I'm not gonna complain." He whispered.

"It's not wrong to complain if it's genuine." Marrissa slowly started rubbing the muscle on his leg. The pain flared a little before dimming under the soft hands of the green-eyed girl. Crutchy slowly closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her hands.

"Thank you." He murmured as his mind started shutting down.

**I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. It's not really to my liking but it was the only thing I had.**

**Don't ya just love Crutchy! He's one of my favorites!**

**Indara**


	4. Chapter 4

Crutchy opened his eyes and looked around carefully. Marrissa was sitting on Race's bed, which was beside his, reading a book that looked to be well worn.

"What time is it?" He mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

"I'd guess somewhere around four." She closed the book carefully and turned to smile at him. "How's your leg feel?"

"A lot betta', tanks."

"No problem." She smiled and joined him on his bed. "You guys have it really nice here, ya know."

"You'se kiddin' right?" Crutchy laughed.

"You forget, I live in an alley." She smiled.

"You could stay here. My waitress job doesn't get me much money."

"So, I'se sure Kloppman would let ya stay." Crutchy stood but immediately felt a stabbing pain shooting through his bad leg.

"Crutchy, you ok?" Marrissa rushed up to steady him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crutchy sat back down on the bed and sighed.

"Why don't I believe you?" Marrissa sat beside him and put her hand on his back. Crutchy's head fell onto her shoulder as his hands grasped his leg right above the knee.

"Awe man!" he hissed into the fabric of her shirt. Marrissa quickly brought her arms around him and pulled up so he was lying on the bed. She reached down and started rubbing his knee and calf.

"How did this happen?" Crutchy looked up suddenly; surprised by her question.

Crutchy sighed quietly as he thought back to the day that he was not only turned into a cripple but became a newsie. "My fada trew me down de' stairs when I was five. It broke my leg in two spots. My momma didn' 'ave de money to pay for a doctor so she sent me to de newsies so dey could take care o' me. My fada killed her a week lata'. So I decided to stay wi' de newsies."

Marrissa looked at him sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"Ah, I don' mind, the newsies take good care o' me." Crutchy grabbed her hand as she reached down to rub his leg. "Don't."

"Why not?"

"Just don't" Crutchy's eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't wanna think about it righ' now."

"Ok then." Marrissa smiled and moved to lie beside him.

"The others'll be home soon." Crutchy commented.

"Fine wit' me, I'll stay until dey kick me out." That's how the newsies found them. Crutchy was asleep on his bed with his arm around Marissa's waist.

**Well here's my 4th chapter. I don't know if people really like it or not but I'm gonna keep writing it anyway. Maybe I'll be able to get 10 reviews, doubt it, but maybe.**

**Indara**


	5. Chapter 5

The next three months flew by quickly as Marrissa and Alex started staying more and more nights at the lodge house. Fall was starting to settle around New York as the breeze blew and the temperature dropped. Alex started to climb into any random bed and make the boy in it keep him warm. Though he annoyed the newsies sometimes, they all admitted that he was too cute to say no to. Marrissa continued to share a bed with Crutchy throughout the winter. While many said they were involved romantically their actual relationship stayed as best friends. Through the cold months of New York Crutchy's leg grew steadily worse until someone had to stay with him throughout the day because he could no longer walk. Finally one night after Crutchy had gone to bed Marrissa called a meeting with all the newsies from Manhattan and some from the surrounding gangs that liked Crutchy, Spot even came from Brooklyn for the meeting.

"Guys Crutchy's leg is getting worse, as most of you can see. I know money is scarce right now, but I think we need to pool our money so we can take him to a doctor. Kloppman will eventually have to kick him out if he can't sell. Even maybe a penny or two from each of us will be enough." Marrissa looked around the room hoping they agreed with her.

"I agree wid her," Jack voice came from one of the bunks. "we need ta do somethin' for Crutchy. Davey, can your parents find a good, cheap, but not crazy, doctor?"

"Yeah, I be they can. Hey! Maybe we can get Denton to help out a bit too! He likes us. And maybe even Meda!" David was leaning against Race's bunk and grinned wide at his idea.

"Not a bad idea, Mouth! Then we can all pitch in a penny, that has gotta be enough!" Blink pulled a penny out of his pocked and put it in a small leather draw string bag. "We can put the money in here!"

Many of the newsies grumbled at the fact that they would have to give money away when Alex, or Shrimp as Jack called him, push his way through the crowd of boys and handed Blink four pennies. "This was the money I was going to save so I could buy something cool but I think Crutchy needs it more than me." He smiled and dropped the four pennies in the bag. Marrissa's eyes filled with tears as she watched her brother the money he had worked for weeks to save. "Come on boys!! If a six year old can give four pennies, we can give one!" Spot snarled at the reluctant newsies and dropped two pennies into the bag. Eventually they had nearly a whole dollar, some of the boys had given more than one penny, and Jack decided that he would go to Denton the next day to see if he could spare some money for a doctor.

**There ya go everybody, i finally updated!!! I know she kind of sounds like a Mary Sue, but... I can't really help it, i'm a sappy writer!!!! LOL!!! Well review and tell me what ya think!!!**

**Indara**


	6. Chapter 6

They boys were immensely surprised when the reporter came into the lodge house with an expensive looking doctor in tow. "Ok Doc, do what you have to, I'll pay." Denton stepped aside as the doctor strode up to Crutchy's bed. Marissa sat beside Crutchy and held his hand as the doctor poked and prodded his knee and leg. After what seemed like hours he stood up and sighed. "It seems that the bone didn't heal right and because of that the bone is pushing its way into the already damaged muscle, causing him immense pain. I believe I can correct this with surgery, but it will cost you." The doctor stroked his thin mustache and turned toward Denton. "Do it." Denton nodded his head toward the skinny boy on the bed. "Very well, bring him to my clinic tomorrow and make sure you pay me before." He grinned and left the newsies and Denton to themselves.

"Tanks Denton." Crutchy muttered from his cot. He was sitting up against a few pillows and his face was red, not only from pain, but from embarrassment as well. "Don't worry about it, kid. You can pay me back with free newspapers for the rest of my life." Denton laughed and patted Crutchy on the shoulder. "Deal!" the boy smiled as he realized that would be easy to work out.

Late that night Marissa sat with Crutchy on his bed reading to the newsies a story from a book she borrowed from Denton. It was a group of stories called _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. The boys all leaned closer as she paused in her reading of _Brother and Sister_. "Well, I believe that is all I will read tonight, maybe tomorrow night." She started to close the book when all the boys started yelling and begging for more. "Alright, fine, I'll read more, only if you promise that I don't have to read tomorrow night." Marissa looked around the room as the newsies nodded the heads and got comfortable to hear the rest of the story.

"That was really scary, but kinda good at the same time. It kinda seems like all dere stories are scary but then most end up happy." Crutchy and Marissa were sitting on his bed after everyone else had gone to bed. "Yeah, do bad life ain't like that." The girl agreed and sank farther into the pillow and blanket they shared. "Tired?" Crutchy asked as he lifter the blanket a little higher. "Not really, just cold." As to affirm her statement a cold December shoved through the lodging. Both quickly huddled closer together to stay warm.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow, ya tink he'll be able ta fix it?" Crutch twisted a handful of blanket between his fingers.

"Don't worry Crutchy Denton wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't a good Doc." Marissa plucked his fingers from the blanket and held them between her own. "I'll be there when the make you go to sleep and I'll be there when you wake up. I probably won't be in with you during the surgery, 'cause, well, I hate blood. But every other time I will be there." Crutchy smiled at her before quickly nuzzling his head into her shoulder then turning over and going to sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Does any one have any ideas for this story? I'm kinda starting to get stuck.**


End file.
